


Army Had A Half Day

by Bonymaloney (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: The Royal Advisor advises his partners to take the afternoon off.





	Army Had A Half Day

**Author's Note:**

> So between writing my first Coran fic and this one, I got the chance to watch season 3 and saw the actual background to the Alteans. Ah well. I'm gonna write pwp with my favourite ginger space dilf anyway.

Aurora was the first one back to the Royal quarters. Her diplomatic mission had been a success, overall, but hours and days of meetings and ceremonies and Altean formal dress certainly took its toll. 

Naked except for a loose, comfortable gown, the pressures of the past few days still made their presence felt in the tension in her shoulders and clamminess under her arms. She wasn't sure if the thing that would help her unwind would be a nap, a drink, or masturbation, but in the end she settled on a shower. 

She just started the water running when she heard the door. 

Of her two loves, she was secretly pleased that Coran was the first one to return. Alfor was a thinker, deliberate and precise in his actions and his words. Coran was more of a doer, tending to act on instinct and yell excitably about it later. And right now, a bit of mindlessness was exactly what she needed. 

"My Queen." Coran went to his knee and bowed deeply, formal and correct, and she laughed. He glanced up at her through the lock of hair that she was sure he'd left loose on purpose, incorrigible flirt that he was, and grinned.

"Coran! I'm so glad you're back."

"Oh, how I missed you Aurora!” He got to his feet and stepped closer, clutching at his chest and twirling as though wounded, the smile on his face broadening. "The entire journey home I couldn't stop thinking about you and Alfor. I’ve been aching, _yearning_..."

She stopped his mouth with a kiss. 

"You talk too much. Besides, you travelled by wormhole."

He smelled strongly of himself, and she could see the grease stains still on his hands and knees. He'd come straight home, straight to her, and she was pleased. His lips were pressing against her throat, moustache tickling, teeth grazing lightly; with a needy, urgent sound that made her throb. They stumbled backwards into the shower, Coran laughing as the water soaked through his uniform, and his red hair fell around his face as he kissed her again. 

Impatient for him, she hiked her gown up, yanked his trousers down and wrapped a leg around his waist, guiding him into her with a gasp, sinking her fingers into his shoulders. Her nipples ached where the fabric of his shirt rubbed against them. His eyes were wide and ardent, marks glowing. She leaned back until he was filling her at the perfect angle, relishing the thickness of his cock, then slid her hands to his buttocks and urged him to move. He was strong and eager the way he always was when they'd been apart, and she loved him. 

"Hard," she murmured. "Do it hard."

"Love you," he groaned as he obeyed, each thrust building the achy, delicious tension in her nipples, her cunt, her belly and back. "By the stars, that feels good, feels so, so..." 

Coran always had a look of vague surprise on his face just before he came, and it made her laugh helplessly as she tipped over the edge, clenching and shuddering around him. Trailing off into broken words and sounds, his voice was drowned out by the sound of the shower mingled with her own pulse rushing in her ears. 

When they were done, he staggered a little, legs exhausted. She stripped his clothes off and then her own, caressing his body, relishing the way his dark red hair contrasted with the blue marks along his flanks. He groaned with pleasure as she washed his hair. Refreshed and relaxed, they opened a bottle of nunvil and retired to bed, legs tangled together as they talked about their respective missions. 

Alfor found them that way a few hours later. Smiling at the sight of his loves making each other so happy, he stood watching them for a few moments before they noticed his presence. The looks of delight on their faces warmed his heart. 

"Alfor," Coran called to him. "Aurora negotiated a new source of tellurium!"

Aurora had mischief in he eyes. "And Coran finished construction on the new research asteroid."

"And as your most favourite Royal advisor, Sire, I must advise you to join us for a drink."

Alfor laughed and slipped out of his robes. They made room for him on the bed, kissing and embracing him, and he let the pressure of responsibility flow out of him. The kingdom was safe for now, and he was home, and in love. He kissed his wife's lips and her breasts, gently stroking the tender flesh between her legs to her her gasp his name, then turned his attention to Coran. 

Coran was oddly slippery, but he didn't seem unwell. 

"I was sore after all the hard manual labour I'd been doing, so Aurora kindly rubbed my back for me with some very nice destrakan lotion.” 

Alfor rolled his eyes and spanked him lightly. "Manual labour in zero gravity."

"There's still a lot of wrenches to be... wrenched... ooh."

Aurora chucked, but then fell silent aside from her breathing as Alfor ran his fingers over the bones of Coran’s back, watching him shiver in response. 

"So," he murmured. "I've got you tipsy and naked and oiled up in my bed. Tell me, _Advisor_ , what do you advise I should do?"

Coran took a deep breath. "...Yes," he decided. "Let's do it now."

Coran felt his heart leap, nerves and excitement intermingling as Alfor guided him onto his front, a pillow beneath his hips. He felt immensely vulnerable as his knees were gently pushed apart, Alfor's weight settling behind him; and the vulnerability sent a throb of pleasure through his belly. 

"Would you like me to go?" Aurora asked, but Coran reached out.

"Hold my hand?"

Alfor paused. "Coran, I'm more than happy with our relationship exactly as it is. Don't feel like we have to do anything more."

"No, I'm nervous, but I really want to know what this feels like." It was more than just a vague curiosity. He wanted to serve his King in every way possible, and the thought of being used for pleasure Alfor’s was more exciting to him than he could put into words. 

He moaned as he felt Alfor's fingers spreading his cheeks and then pushing inside him, slippery and cool with lotion, sharp with the stretch. The weight of the man behind him shifted, and he held his breath. 

"Relax and come up onto your knees a little... that's good... are you ready for me, my love? Don't hide your face, please. Let me see you..."

Coran had buried his face in the crook of his elbow, but he turned to gaze back over his shoulder. Alfor was watching him intently as he eased forwards. Coran flinched and moaned at the sudden intrusion. 

"Breathe," Alfor whispered, and the pressure continued, it was relentless. It hurt, and it burned, and his erection was gone, and he felt so _full_... He wanted to swear, but he couldn't quite catch his breath. Finally, it was done, and he lay there feeling skewered, as Alfor stroked his hair, and Aurora squeezed his hand gently. Then Alfor's fingers were digging into his hips. 

"Are you alright, Coran? Can I move?" Alfor murmured, and Coran could hear the tension in his voice, and he realised with a start how excited Alfor was, how badly he wanted to take his pleasure, and he arched back, beginning to feel the pleasure within the pain as Alfor groaned his appreciation. 

Alfor rocked gently inside him, almost as though he was looking for something, scientist that he was, until he went brushing against some bundle of nerves that sent sparks shooting up Coran’s spine, and he yelled "oh, quiznak, yes!" Alfor placed one hand on his hip and grasped his ponytail in the other, setting a steady pace that had Coran shaking, sweating, his eyes watering and his cock leaking. His body’s responses so uncontrollable, so entirely down to Alfor, it was like he belonged to him completely, and that realisation had him rock hard again. His heart was pounding, his groin and belly aching with pleasure at every thrust, and then he realised with a shock of delight that the warm, pulsing sensation he felt was Alfor coming inside him. Then Alfor was stroking him and he shuddered and moaned and shot his load across his King's knuckles. 

He collapsed forwards onto the bed, exquisitely satisfied, limbs warm and heavy, until he became aware of a certain slackness within him. He grimaced and shuddered, trying and failing to clench himself even as the engineer side of him was curious what he looked like now that Alfor was done with him. 

"Are you alright, Coran?" Alfor asked, stroking him gently. 

"I'm good, I'm good, I just feel... I feel like I must look like the teludav back there.”

Alfor spluttered, and Aurora shrieked with laughter. She looked flushed, and stretched out beside him with a satisfied sigh. Alfor cleaned him gently, then lay down behind him. He nestled into Aurora's arms, and felt the King wrap his arms around both of them, protective ad strong. Coran felt safe, and loved, and home, and after a while, he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> "Coran, I know it might bring up painful memories, but tell us everything you know about Voltron... ok cheers for that Coran, off we go, let's ignore that whole bad memories thing."


End file.
